cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafew Shadowknight
'Biography' Rafew Shadowknight was born on the planet Onderon to a Sith and a Bounty Hunter. Her original name was actually "Rafew Kruzo", but was changed after joining the Shadowknight family. She lived well until she was 5 and discovered that she can use the force. Her father taught her easy basics like force push and pull. Knowing that teaching her daughter dark force moves will be ugly. By the age she was 6, another sister wasborn and named Melinda. At age 8, her father starting teaching her lightsaber moves and made her a lightsaber which it's blade was white. Her mother also taught her shooting moves. At age 9 and Melinda her sister at age 4, a couple a pirates broke into her house, killed her parents, and somehow took Melinda. Rafew saw it happen so she went to rescue her but she lost when she was knocked on the head with a blaster which mostly erased her memory. She was still unconcious until a Jedi Knight found her on the ground and took her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Master Yoda could sense that she was strong in the force but had an intresting past, but Rafew couldn't remember. Also, even though she lost her memory, she still has some skills. Master Yoda assigned her to a Jedi Master named Jehar Kelair. Jehar Kelair taught her the ways of the Jedi and other stuff. Revenge At age 12, she became the top 5 advanced Padawans now. Until she was assigned to a mission.... She was assigned to talk to a Pirate named Leoir Ferin. When she arrived she could sense that she knew this place before or something from the past.....She went in but then Leoir stared at her like he knew her. She began talking and making an agreement that Master Yoda told her to ask him. Then she sensed that he was involved something that happened to her. She was disturbed so she excused herself to meditate on her disturbance. She meditated and her past but some, came back and she remembered the pirates breaking into her house and killing her parents. But still doesn't remember about her sister. She felt like giving the favor back and decided to kill him. She went back and started attacking the pirates and killed Leoir Ferin with hatred and revenge. But then she noticed that she disobeyed the Jedi Code and Master Yoda's mission. She went back to the Jedi Temple regretting what she had done. Expelled from the Jedi Order When Rafew returned to the Jedi Order and didn't know what to tell Master Yoda of what she done, she felt that everything will turn upside down. Rafew went to the Chambers and explained to the Jedi Consual of her actions. The Consual seemed shocked of her. Master Yoda was a bit upset but knew that she has disappointed them. The next day, Rafew was called to the Chambers again and was told to be expelled. She understood them and her actions so she left the Temple and the Order. Working as a Bounty Hunter As days passed after being expelled, she became a bit darker every day. One day, a man named SuperBounty Hunter (Hondo Onakapirate now) found her in the streets and decided to make her help him as a partner. He provided her a shelter and credits and weaponary. She then met a new friend named Shisa Shadowknight they both bacame great friends but she didn't know that her and SuperBounty were "enemies". They worked together very well until he decided to kill Shisa. Although her and Shisa were really good friends, she refused to accept it so she left his offer and everything. Joining the Shadowknight Family She met some great friends in the Shadowknight family so she decided to join the family and now Shisa and her became great sisters. After joining the family, it made her the youngest one. She also was bonded with a few sisters and brothers very well. 'Personality and Abilities' Rafew is a strong kid but also had a hard time handling with somethings that involves her whole life. She sometimes can be nice and sweet. She was also the funny one mostly joking around. She gets tempered and could get hotheaded if something makes her really mad easily. She's strong in the force and in lightsaber dueling. She also cared about her brothers and sisters in the Shadowknight family. She's also able to do advance stuff such as fighting with her fists and kicks. ''Lightsaber: ''Rafew is good and just a bit fast in dueling. She mostly cares / holds a saberstaff as a Sith but also double sabers in her own looks. ''Blasters: ''Rafew is also experienced with blasters but doesn't carry her's most often. She carries twin blasters when she's on in a Bounty Hunter credits hunt or just in battles. ''The Force: ''She also has some skills based with her force talents. She studied some Dark force moves and basic moves. ''Agility: ''Rafew can perform excellent fist and kick moves as well as jumps. Category:Female Characters Category:Sith Category:Class Rank:Sith Warrior